Revelations revealed
by sheltie
Summary: This is the sequel to my Jealousy and Revelations fic please first before this one. One-shot HHR


**Revelation revealed**

**By: Sheltie**

_**Sequel to Jealousy and Revelations**_

_Again I don't own Harry Potter_

It's been almost three months since the scene with Ginny and Harry and Hermione were very happy discussing their plans of Hogsmeade with their best friend Ron and his girlfriend Luna.

"So we should meet you two at Three Broomsticks" Harry said with an arm around his wife's waist

"Sounds good mate because Luna and I have some things to do before hand" Ron said

"You mean you want some privacy to snog the hell out of your girlfriend" Hermione said smiling

Ron ear tips turned red in embarrassment as Harry laughed at his friend

"We aren't just going to snog Hermione I need to start my Christmas shopping" Luna said though Harry's laughter

"Sure, but I don't think you'll get any done" Harry said smirking

"What about you mate have you started yours?" Ron asked

"I've got my present right here," Harry said pulling Hermione closer to him making her blush

"You make me sick Harry being all lovey-dovey with Hermione" Ron said pretending to gag

"I think it's sweet and why shouldn't they act like that they certainly deserve it" Luna said frowning at her boyfriend

"That's not what I meant Luna I mean uh…" Ron said struggling to find the right words

Luna sighed and got up

The foursome have been using the Room of Requirement as a meeting place since Harry and Hermione's marriage was still a secret to the world.

"Luna wait" Ron said ready to get up and go after her

"Ronald leave me be for a while" Luna said as she left

Ron settled back in frowning

"You certainly put your foot in your mouth this time Ronald" Hermione said shaking her head

"I can't help it" Ron muttered

"Yes you can Ron all you have to do is think before you speak it's quite easy" Harry said simply

"For you it is" Ron said looking up

"Well, it does help when you have a lovely coach" Harry said kissing his wife on the cheek

Hermione smiled and then kissed Harry on the lips thus beginning a snog session making Ron roll his eyes and leave the room.

--

On the day of the Hogsmeade trip Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood waiting for Luna at the Entrance Hall.

"Bloody hell what if she doesn't show because I'm here," Ron said pacing back and forth

"Ron will stop pacing you're making me dizzy" Hermione said getting annoyed

Harry however pulled out apiece of old parchment muttered something and then scan the parchment and smiled at his wife. Hermione saw her husband's smile and knew that he was up to something.

"Ron, why don't you wait here for Luna and meet Hermione and myself there" Harry said

"Sure whatever" Ron said waving his hand not really paying attention

Harry took that sign and grabbed Hermione's hand and the two left Ron pacing.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Hermione as soon they were a good distance from Ron

"Luna been standing around the corner where we were waiting for the passed ten minutes I think she wanted to talk to Ron alone" Harry said

Hermione understood and they left

--

"Ronald"

Ron spun around at the sound of his name and saw his girlfriend standing before him.

"Luna, I didn't know if you would still be coming since well, you know" Ron mumbled

"I almost didn't but decided to because I did a lot of thinking" Luna said

Ron was sweating praying that Luna wasn't going to end it.

"I've decided that you will never change and I'm going to have to get used to it if we're going to get married, but I would like you to try harder to watch what you say about your friends" Luna said

Ron let out a breath of relief and took Luna into his arms

"I promise to try and not to act like a prat," Ron said

"That's all I want" Luna said smiling

"Than I think we should seal this promise with something to make it official don't you think?" Ron said suggestively

Luna just smiled and they kissed

--

Meanwhile Ginny Weasley sat grumbling as she saw Harry and Hermione walk in to Three Broomsticks with Ron and Luna laughing.

"Stupid bookworm" Ginny mumbled as she took another drink from her butterbeer

After the 'Hallway Scene' as it was dubbed Ginny Weasley became the Gryffindor Grouch and was usually found sitting alone whether during meals or in class.

"I'm going to teach that bookworm a thing or two for stealing Harry from me" Ginny said to herself

As this was going on the foursome were enjoying their time and were exchanging Christmas ideas with one another.

"So Harry, are you going to be here for Christmas?" Luna asked smiling

"Yeah, since there's going to be a Yule Ball" Harry said

"So, Potter are you going to have trouble finding a date this time?" Hermione said smirking

"I don't know, you see there's this girl I like and I just don't know how to build enough confidence to ask her you know how I am with girls" Harry said grinning

"Well I suggest to ask her quickly before someone else does" Hermione said knowingly

"Very well, but later not now" Harry said

Hermione nodded knowing why

Ron turned to Luna

"Luna, would you do me the honor of going with me to the Yule Ball?" Ron asked in a gentleman like manner

"I would love to go with you Ronald" Luna said smiling

Ron smiled and turned to his friend, "that's how you ask a girl out Harry"

Harry rolled his eyes

"Thank you Ron I'm pretty sure I would've messed it up if weren't for your guidance" Harry said sarcastically

--

Later on in the Gryffindor Common Room Harry and Hermione were the last two awake and were going over some last minute homework.

"Hermione, dear" Harry said looking up from his notes

"Yes, dear"

"Would you do me the honor of taking you to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked very formally

"I'd be happy to" Hermione said and gave Harry a quick kiss

Harry smiled

--

Ginny was in the library sitting at one of the many tables writing out several plans to humiliate Hermione and take back what is hers.

"I've got to do this carefully because that bookworm isn't a push over" Ginny muttered as she crumpled up another piece of parchment with plans to embarrass Hermione at the Yule Ball.

--

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room reading one of the books Harry got for her when two people entered through the portrait hole opened.

"Hey Hermione" Neville greeted

"Hello Neville" Hermione said without looking up

"Hi Hermione" Susan said following Neville into the common room

"Hi Susan" Hermione greet still with her nose in her book

During the war the castle was open and free for every student to enter each other's house common room and after the war Headmistress McGonagall never changed it back.

"So do you have a date yet?" Neville asked with a wink

"Maybe, maybe not" Hermione answered

"Oh come Hermione we've known each other for a while I don't think it will hurt you to tell us if you have a date and tell us who it is" Susan said

Hermione however didn't say a thing and just on reading acting like she didn't hear Susan.

Susan kept pestering Hermione with questions that Hermione either didn't respond to or gave short vague answers.

"Susan, I don't think Hermione will tell you anything unless she wants to" Neville said taking Susan's hand

Susan just sat back and huffed

The portrait hole opened and in came Harry and Ron wet with snow and laughing

"Hermione you should've joined us I totally owned Ron" Harry said smiling

"Yeah, right I was just a little distracted that's all" Ron grumbled

"Yes, thanks to Luna" Harry said as the said girl entered also smiling

"Oh Ronald, I hope you're not too mad at me I didn't think Harry would attack you with a wall of snow" Luna said

"I'll forgive on one condition Luna and that is you help me get Potter back" Ron said turning to his girlfriend

Luna nodded

"If that's what you're planning to do Weasley than don't expect to succeed" Hermione said as helped Harry dry off

"Oh, come Hermione you rather sit up here and read than play in the snow" Ron said

"Not when you plan something against Harry" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips

"I wouldn't mess with her Ron she can be very scary" Neville said

"I've been friends with her for seven years she can't scare me anymore" Ron said

"I must be slipping then" Hermione said smiling making Ron flinch a little

The others laughed at this

--

Ginny sighed as she threw out her last and final plan to embarrass the person who stole her happiness and decided to do something direct.

"I don't have time to do this besides Ron was the one who could do this better" Ginny muttered as she lit the parchment on fire just to make sure no one saw what she was doing

Ginny sighed and rolled over on her bed thinking of what to do on how to go about. She laid there for several minutes until she jumped up and smiled.

"I've got it"

--

"Hermione do you have your dress all picked out?" Lavender asked as she herself was going through her closet

Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight of the messy seventh year girl's dorm room and was glad she had a room to herself being Head Girl, but she still visited the girl's dorm to chat with the girls she became close to.

"Yes, Lavender I already have my dress all picked out" Hermione said _it's the one Harry bought for me_ Hermione added in thought

"So Hermione, who are you going with to the Yule Ball?" Parvati asked as she picked her way to her bed

"Susan asked me the same thing and I'm giving the same answer I'm not telling" Hermione said leaning back on the bed she was sitting on

Both girls begged and pleaded with Hermione hoping to break her and tell whom she was going with, but Hermione didn't budge and she even laughed when the two girls tried giving Hermione the puppy dog look.

--

The Yule Ball is here and the excitement was so thick you had waded through it.

"I'm so nervous mate what if I make a complete fool of myself," Ron said as he checked himself in the mirror for the sixth time in the passed five minutes

Harry rolled his eyes

"Trust me Ron you aren't going to make a fool of yourself, now are you done looking yourself over because we've got to meet Hermione and Luna" Harry said checking his watch

Ron did one last check and nodded and with that both boys left to meet their dates.

They met their dates in the Room of Requirement as planned

"Wow Luna, you look bloody stunning" Ron said breathlessly

"Thank you Ronald" Luna said blushing slightly

Harry sighed and walked over to his wife and pulled her close

"I knew buying you this dress was worth it" Harry whispered to Hermione making her shiver

"Yes you did now lets get going before we get distracted," Hermione said getting out of Harry's grasp

"Who cares if we're late" Harry whined

Hermione tsked and led Harry, Ron, and Luna to the Great Hall

--

When they got there they saw that the staff outdid themselves this year and it far better than during the Tri-wizard tournament.

"Bloody hell I didn't think the Great Hall could look so amazing" Ron muttered

Luna looked in awe as did Harry and Hermione

"Well let's go find a seat before they are all taken" Harry said taking his eyes of the room

As the two couples made there way to a table they heard murmurs.

"Is that Hermione Granger with Harry Potter?"

"How in the world did she get Potter?"

"They must be going just as friends that's all"

Several others could be heard, but they were all the same.

When they finally found an empty table they decided to order, but all eyes were on the couple Harry and Hermione.

"I wish they stop staring we aren't an exhibit" Hermione whispered

"They are just jealous of your beauty" Harry whispered back

Hermione just blushed and looked at her menu with intent

--

After dinner the table were moved to the side making room to dance.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Harry asked bowing

Hermione giggled and nodded

The couple took the floor and danced eloquently.

"See, Harry you aren't that bad of a dancer" Hermione said smiling

"That's because I had a good teacher," Harry said dipping her

Hermione smiled as she returned into Harry's warm embrace, but that wasn't to last as Harry was jerked away from her. Ginny took this opportunity and grabbed Harry when he was distracted and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY HUSBAND!"

The entire room seemed to be frozen in time after that statement with everyone staring.

"What in the world are you talking about Granger?" Ginny asked shocked as everyone else

"You heard me Weasley, now get your hands of my husband" Hermione growled

Ginny was about to speak when she noticed a gold band on Hermione's left ring finger.

"It can't be" Ginny murmured

"It's true" Harry said wiping his mouth with his sleeve and went to stand by his wife

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to blurt that out," Hermione murmured softly to Harry

"That's alright she was bound to find out anyway" Harry said shrugging

Hermione leaned into Harry for support

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked

"After the final battle we got married at St. Mungo's" Harry said unaware of the audience they had

"You, how dare you take advantage of _my_ Harry when he was weak and hurt" Ginny growled as she pulled out her wand

But Ginny's wand didn't stay in her hand for long because as she was about to mutter a curse her wand flew out of her hand and flew into an open hand. Ginny spun around to see her wand in her brother's hand.

"Give me back my wand _Ronald_" Ginny growled as she advanced towards her brother

"Sorry Ginny, but I can't let you try and curse the most powerful couple in history" Ron said handing Luna Ginny's wand

"But don't you see what she did" Ginny shrieked

"Yes I did, I was there when it happened you know, they fell in love and got married" Ron said moving to stand beside his friends

Ginny looked at her brother like he told her he quit Quidditch forever

"You can't be serious" Ginny whispered

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes in a very Hermione-like manner

Ginny slumped finally realizing defeat

Hermione however looked at Ginny with sympathy and walked over to try to comfort the girl she thought of as a friend.

"I don't need you pity Granger" Ginny growled and stomped out of the Hall like a child

Harry however noticed the crowd that had gather and cleared his throat.

"Okay shows over let's all get back to dancing" Harry said looking at everyone who hesitated

"Well I guess the secrets out you guys so you better start making plans for your wedding" Ron said patting both of his friends on the back and walking back to Luna

"Well this has been an interesting evening" Harry said laughing slightly

Hermione nodded

"Well let's enjoy the dance and whatever that comes after let it come" Harry said holding out his hand for Hermione to take, which she did.

**Epilogue**

_**HARRY POTTER MARRIED TO BEST FRIEND**_

_According to multiple sources Harry Potter the savior of the Wizard world the boy who lived has married his best friend Hermione Granger. It was said that Ginerva Weasley, Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend, found out this news at Hogwarts Yule Ball. According to a person who was a witness to the news Ms. Weasley was very unhappy about the news and was about to curse the happy couple, but was stopped by her brother and couple's best friend, Ronald Weasley. It was heard that the couple was married at St. Mungo's after the final battle with a small group of witness that were sworn to secrecy soon after. No details are known when the Potters are going to have a public marriage ceremony, but rumors have said that they plan to have it early next year._

**End**

**A/N: and that's the sequel I apologize if isn't as good as Jealousy and Revelations but this is my first sequel. Press that Review button to tell em what you think.**


End file.
